Pixie cutter
by Magnus von Wolfbane
Summary: Poems written about kagome about her life....poem fics...
1. The cut

Don't own Inuyasha..what elese do you want me to say...

_She cuts her arms in fits of despair  
Hiding in the darkness wishing to reach out  
I view her wretched body, wanting to shout  
She doesn't see me or how much I care  
Her body dove white, red tainting fair.  
  
Terrified I watch her with eyes turning wet  
yet grossly consumed by this freakish behavior  
She looks upon me as though I'm her savior  
Saying she's fine, I can't help but fret  
Remembering the scars from the first time we met.  
  
Why can't she see that this isn't the way?  
The screws dig yet deeper in the flesh of her skin.  
Blood leaks out everywhere, expunging all sin.  
Still I sit speechless, unsure what to say  
I sense a strange debt that she feels she must pay.  
  
Finally she stops and stews in her shame,  
calmly cleaning the life-force that's dripped on the floor  
barely managing to stand as she leans on the door.  
Compared to earlier, she now seems to tame  
Foolishly I wonder if it was all just a game.  
  
Deep down inside though I know that's not true  
Never before has she looked so small and frail...  
I want to say something but her skin is so pale.  
No words will come for her eyes are so blue  
Searching my own for some sort of clue  
  
Acceptance or otherwise she won't find in me  
I make sure instead she sees nothing but love  
along with a smile from heaven above  
She answers my warmth as though it was key,  
Giving a grin as she's finally set free._

But who was she?  
have you veer wondered why Kagome's classmates belive ever word about her being sick? Ask her brother...he knows...


	2. The rape

do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome cut herself, but why? Was it because her life was to hard? No let give you a peek into her mind

Joke

a game

a score for him

turned my life

changing me forever.

maybe I wouldn't have stayed pure

but his deceit

was a dose of the devil

that spread through me

and not easily cured.  
  
His hot sweaty body

muscular and heavy

weighed mine down

and blurred

my already drunk vision.

Telling me "hold tight"

taming my whimpers and squirms,

I closed my eyes in pain.  
  
He took my innocence away

and who's to say

he regrets this day.

He was rewarded

congratulated

for a piece of my life.

I may be bruised inside,

but growing strong

angels

life me above

his poverty in spirit.

Alone I now find

a jewel so clear inside

that never really was taken.

Is this really as sad as it seems?


	3. TRUTH

I do not own Inuyasha.

Note: Thanks for the great reviews, I wouldn't have even wrote chapter two if it weren't for tori007otaku and this chapter was only written because of moon goddess 170,

So this chapter in dedicated to moon goddess 170 AND tori007otakunote this is from when I posted this on 

A thought The sun has set,

Like the first night

The wolf howled,

Like the full wolf

Cursed be to HIM

He who abandoned me

HE who stole my innocence

Forgotten flowers wilt,

On the dry nights,

Petals crumble

And fall.

Bitter in the taste

Of the polluted rain,

On my tongue.

Cold are the winds that blow,

Through the trees and the grass

Where I lay sleeping.

Under the stars.

And I dream Of HIM,

My body burned black by sin

Where he touched me

Blessed is the darkness

Born of my pain,

Hell saw play that day,

And gained one more..

My father...


	4. Carve

I don't own inuyasha

CARVING

Tonight I crave a mask in place,

A simple tear is all I shed,

No pain, No emotion barred.

Tonight I carve a picture of peace

A trail out of the land of fire.

I carve what others cannot see..

And what many others refuse to believe.

I carve to give a face to war

A name to my enemy.

Tonight I carve a place in my heart,

To set free the venom of "man"

A simple tear is all that is shed,

Amidst the rustle of angles wings.

Yet, no heavenly motion ever still

Can remove the traces of those gone before me

From the graveyard of my arms

Nor pull for my eye's

The echo of betrayal

A moment of silence

In remembrance of what used to be.


	5. FELT

Disclaimer: I don't own it DAMN YOU! NOW STOP ASKIN ME!!!

Felt

There are times  
When all I feel  
Is a mixture  
Of black emotions.  
A dark cocktail  
Of fear, hate  
Loneliness, jealousy;  
A need to destroy.  
All these are quietened  
By a hurtful calm.  
Sick and manipulative,  
It makes me tense,  
But soothes me  
In a dangerous way,  
Telling me to be scared,  
Urging me to hate,  
Making me feel lonely,  
Then telling me  
Not to worry.  
But it's too late now,  
I am afraid,  
I've been given  
All the destructive thoughts  
I need to make myself hurt.  
But I'm too calm  
To be safe,  
So calm that I'm numb  
And nothing matters.  
I can still see clearly,  
But my logic  
Makes no sense;  
My black emotions  
Are shadowing it.  
I can no longer define  
Between black and white,  
Right and wrong.  
There's nothing I can do,  
I need to let it out,  
But the numbness  
Stops me;  
For awhile.  
Sealing everything in,  
Good thoughts get trapped  
With the bad,  
Love turns sour  
And happiness dissolves.  
It must get it out,  
I need to let it escape,  
So I let it go,  
And a soothing pain  
Spreads through me,  
A cold balm  
For a small time,  
But I only feel worse,  
And need the pain  
Even more.


	6. Hearts Unspoken

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Disclaimer II: I do not own this poem. this poem was written by my fav person...I just thought if fit in as on of Kagomes Poems...Please R&R

She sees his beauty,  
She sees his grace,  
but her passion for him,  
Lies not in his face.  
  
He speaks of travels,  
of vivid dreams.  
She sees him bleed passion.  
His soul at her gleams.  
  
She watched him grow,  
his spirit morph,  
only her heavy heart,  
sees what he's worth.  
  
She dabbed his tears,  
with an unsteady hand,  
the salty remorse  
did her life 'ever brand.  
  
She turned away,  
as their paths force apart,  
blind to the secret,  
that lies in his heart.  
  
She'd never suspect,  
his own secret fear,  
of living without,  
that sweet voice sighing near.  
  
Did they see the anguish  
as they pull apart?  
The same secret still thriving,  
in two separate hearts.

Ps...The rest of my fics are being written sorry for the wait


	7. sent with a purpose,

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

note: This is by my fav person. rose

She was sent with a purpose,  
Thus wouldn't allow,  
Herself to go on,  
With out answers now.  
  
Her life was a struggle,  
A constant fight.  
In escaping regret,  
Loosing her might.  
  
Deep into herself,  
She felt herself fall,  
T'ward the black tainted secrets,  
She made her self crawl.  
  
Silent. Undetected,  
She cradled her face  
Tears glide her pale skin  
A sobbed dance of pure grace.  
  
Once again she searches,  
For the ever hiding truths,  
Her life, the dark hallways,  
For the surrendering sleuth.  
  
She reaches her end,  
Blood seeps from her flaws.  
She was sent with a purpose,  
But left with a cause.


	8. Plastic

Orgasmic Plastic

Orgasmic plastic  
Beauty queen  
Cut me up I feel nothing  
Tainted beauty  
Silicone hell  
Cast upon an empty shell

I wanna' be your Barbie  
Oh let me please  
I want to be your plastic whore and your drama queen  
I want to be your Barbie  
In my fantastic slut galore  
From fake smiles, to fake cars, to beings fucked on fake floors

I want to be your Barbie  
Oh just let me please  
Beat me, ignore me, you know that's my thing  
It's orgasmic  
It's fantastic  
It's an all American dream  
To be run by beauty and ignorant to all I see

Just show me off  
I'm your pretty little thing  
Your trophy wife  
Your willing bride  
Your teenage stuck up bitch  
These spray on tan and bleach blonde hair are causing me to itch

I'm succumbing to your lies  
It's so easily to see that this hole in my heart isn't the only miniscule thing  
So please, won't you let me?  
This title suits me well  
Play with me till you're bored and then walk on me like eggshells  
Use me, abuse me, I'll be there through and through  
This laminated face hides the inner pain I go through


End file.
